1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel capable of sensing at least one external force.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Touch display panels have been used in a variety of products, such as smart phones, notebook computers, e-books and the like, because the panels not only display information but also allow for input via an intuitive manner. For this reason, touch display panels have evolved towards a lighter weight and thinness to reduce both the weight and space occupation thereof.
Generally, touch display panels are categorized into categories including resistive touch display panels, capacitive touch display panels, infrared-ray touch display panels, force-sensing touch display panels, etc. For example, in resistive touch display panels and capacitive touch display panels, a transparent touch panel must be disposed above the display panel so that an image generated by the display panel can be transmitted through the touch panel above. However, a touch panel superposed on the display panel not only increases the overall thickness and visible overall weight of the touch display panel, but also absorbs the light, thereby degrades the light transmittance and eluminance of the image.
On the other hand, for a conventional force-sensing touch display panel, in addition to a display panel, at least four force sensing elements are additionally disposed at the four corners of the display panel. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic perspective view of a conventional touch display panel. The touch display panel 1 comprises a back cover 11, a display panel 13, a front frame 15 and four force sensors 12a, 12b, 12c, 12d. The display panel 13 is disposed between the back cover 11 and the front frame 15. The force sensors 12a, 12b, 12c, 12d are disposed below the display panel 13 and arranged opposite each other at the four corners respectively to form a sensing area. When the display surface 131 of the display panel 13 is touched, the force sensors 12a, 12b, 12c, 12d can, through calculation, generate a touch signal and process the touch signal correspondingly to accomplish the touch input function. However, a touch display panel that adopts the aforesaid arrangement of the force sensors only has a single-point touch function, thereby limiting the sensing accuracy thereof due to the insufficient amount of sensors.
Furthermore, for the conventional force-sensing touch display panel 1, the display panel 13 thereof is generally suspended by a thread or clamped by a clamp to form a space for accommodating the force sensors 12a, 12b, 12c, 12d between the display panel 13 and the back cover 11. The space increases the thickness of the touch display panel 1 as a whole. Moreover, with this conventional practice, a friction force will also be generated on the sidewall of the panel, and then affect the sensing accuracy.
Accordingly, there is still a need to provide a touch display panel which does not require both the additional use of the touch panel on the display panel, which causes degradation in optical transmittance and an additional suspension device for attaching the display panel. The display panel should provide a multi-point touch function without increasing the weight and the thickness of the touch display panel as a whole.